Abomination
} |name = Abomination |affiliation = Demons |image = Creature-Abomination.jpg |px = 270px |rank = Normal, Lieutenant, Boss |variations = Sloth, Hunger, Rage, Desire, Pride |class = Mage |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Legacy Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Dragon Age: Asunder Dragon Age: The Masked Empire Heroes of Dragon Age }} An abomination is a creature created when a demon possesses a living being with magical abilities. Codex entry: AbominationDragon Age RPG: Set 1, Player's Guide, p. 48 There are stories of abominations that have ravaged entire settlements or even gone on to tyrannize a countryside for years after their creation.Mike Searly. "Traveler's Guide". Dragon Age: Origins: Collector's Edition: Prima Official Game Guide. Most of the world does not know, however, that the strength of an abomination depends entirely on the power of the demon that possesses the mage. Thus, the magnitude of threat an abomination can pose is dependent on the type of demon that possesses the mage.Codex entry: Demonic Possession In the broadest sense of the term, "abomination" is sometimes used to refer to the demonic possession of mage corpses or the product of merging a mage with a benevolent spirit.Wynne is called an abomination in Dragon Age: Asunder, p. 270 The spirits can also possess almost any creature or object, including plants and rocks, however, these hosts cannot become abominations in the true sense, as the spirits gain no additional powers through possession. Background Abominations are rare and usually created when a weak mage enters the Fade and is exposed to a demon's influence, such as during the ritual of Harrowing employed by the Circle of Magi. Mages who experiment with blood magic are more susceptible to demons and also risk becoming abominations. It is not unheard of for Grey Warden mages trapped by darkspawn behind enemy lines with no hope of rescue or re-enforcement to willingly surrender themselves to demons and become abominations in order to slay as many darkspawn as possible.Dragon Age: Last Flight, p. 123 Once a demon possessed abomination is created, it will try to create more abominations. While it is possible to free someone who has been possessed, this is rarely done due to the risks involved in such an attempt. One method involves an independent party entering the Fade and killing the dominating demon of the possessed.The Arl of Redcliffe#What to do with Connor Marethari Talas says that those who are freed in such a way never truly recover as the soul of the formerly possessed is scarred and describes the liberated host as a wounded animal that could easily fall prey to scavengers. The Avvar employ a ritual to release themselves from possession but this ritual involves a spirit voluntarily leaving its host rather than fighting off a demon. Aside from those listed, death of the host is the most convenient way to end possession. The mages who are not yet fully possessed can be saved by using the Litany of Adralla. The possession is not physical – the demon is still in the Fade, but so is the mage's spirit, and the demon is able to control the body through that captive spirit like a puppet. The demon channels its power through the body, sees through the mage's eyes and is able to use magic in ways the mage would have never imagined. However, the experience of entering the physical realm is overwhelming to the weaker demons, and abominations are often driven mad by the unfamiliar sensations, turning into monstrosities and going on a rampage. The most powerful demons are able to adapt to the new form and even maintain the original physical shape of their host in particular, when the possession is accepted willingly. Some demons also have the ability of shapeshifting. As stated, possession can occur with either a spirit or a demon and thus the possession experience varies. Types * Rage abomination * Sloth abomination * Hunger abomination * Desire abomination * Pride abomination The broader definition also includes: * Arcane horrors – mage corpses possessed by pride demons * Spirit healers * Spirit warriors Strategy Standard rage, hunger, sloth and desire abominations have exactly the same appearance and use the same pair of skills: * Rage ** HP < 75% ~''50% chance.'' ** Any ~''20% chance.'' * Triple Strike (its effect varies slighly in abomination types) ** Any ~''30%'' *Abominations are immune to Nature damage, so most poisons, acid flasks and acidic/acidic grease traps are useless against them. Abominations are also one of the few enemies to have Electricity resistance (25%). *In Origins, abominations explode shortly after death, dealing minor area of effect damage. Notable abominations * Mythallen * Fiona}} * Amalia (optionally) * Matthias (optionally) * Connor Guerrin * Uldred * Wynne – possessed by a spirit of Faith}} * Baroness}} * Anders – possessed by a spirit of Justice, later possibly corrupted into Vengeance * Grace * Evelina * Feynriel (optionally) * Olivia * Wilmod}} * Pharamond}} Gallery Abomination.jpg|Concept art for Dragon Age: Origins AbominationHoDA.png|An Abomination in Heroes of Dragon Age SlothAbominationHoDA.png|A Sloth Abomination in Heroes of Dragon Age Desire abomination.png|A Desire abomination in Heroes of Dragon Age (no longer available in game) Pride abomination.png|A Pride abomination in Heroes of Dragon Age See also References de:Abscheulichkeiten Category:Creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins creatures Category:Dragon Age II creatures Category:Legacy creatures Category:Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker creatures Category:Abominations Category:Heroes of Dragon Age creatures